Security Blanket
by DemitriAlluro
Summary: Alucard is a troubled teenager, whose parents call in the help of a bodyguard, Alexander Anderson, to keep him out of trouble. Could a simple acquaintanceship quickly turn into something more? Expect OOC-ness, foul language, and sexual content.


This is the story that my dear friend, Stranger in my own skin, gave me. Please enjoy.

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, explicit content and character bashing.

Integral Hellsing tapped her foot impatiently on the plush grey living room carpet while her husband watched T.V. Looking over, John saw his wife sitting on the edge of her chair. "Hon… He will be here soon. Please don't be so anxious," John Hellsing reached over and rubbed his wife's knee soothingly. She placed her hand gently over his. "I know," She sighed. "I just…" She paused, hearing the sound of her son's music blasting through his door even though she told him to turn it down multiple times in the last hour. She rolled her striking blue eyes, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I just want him to be here to help Alucard out of the hole he dug himself…"

John chuckled. "Aw, c'mon. You always overreact." He sat back and turned his attention back to the soccer game. "He's doing fine. That Irish dude is only coming to help him with disciplinary issues and to make sure he don't bully or get bullied by any of those blokes at his school." Integra rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I suppose I do overreact, huh?" He was about to respond, when a loud rapping resounded on the door. Integra immediately jumped up, running to the door. Smoothing out her button up shirt, she slowly opened the door.

There was a tall man at the door. He wore a black tank top, revealing thickly muscled arms. He wore loose-fitting stain washed black jeans, which one could tell had years of use behind them. On his feet were black steel toed boots. His face was god-like, his chiseled jaw and dazzling green eyes. A mass of thick blonde hair sat atop his head. Hands in his pockets, he asked in a deep, hypnotizing voice, "Is this the Hellsing residence?"

Integra nodded furiously. "Yes, Yes! Now come inside, I want you to meet Alucard." She ushered him inside and shut the door. "Alucard!" She screamed up the stairs. "Get down here, Mr. Anderson is here!" Minutes passed.

No response.

"Alucard!" She screamed again. The door at the farthest end of the hall flew open immediately. "Jesus Christ, mom!" Alucard said, walking slowly down the hall. "Could you be any louder?" He stomped down the stairs and stopped in front of Integra. "Yes, actually," she sniffed. Alexander just stood by, slowly shaking his head incredulously. "Do you guys talk like this to each other all the time?" She nodded solemnly. "It's always been like this, even when he was a baby. It's no big deal." She waved it away.

"Now, Alucard, this is Mr. Anderson. He will be… protecting… you for the next few months or so. Mr. Anderson, this is our son, Alucard." Alexander smiled, slashing his perfect white teeth. "Please, call me Alexander."

Alucard nodded. "Okay, nice to meet you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna go back upstairs, mom." She ushered Alexander towards the stairs. "Good. Take Alexander with you. You can get to know each other." Rolling his eyes, Alucard trudged up the stairs, motioning for Alexander to follow him. "Well, c'mon then."

Alucard walked into his room, immediately heading towards his bed, where he fell back on the plush coverlet and picked up a pad and pencil. Alexander pulled out the computer chair and rolled it up beside the bed. "You draw?" He questioned, and immediately knew that it was a stupid question when his eyes roamed over Alucard's walls, which held posters and various pencil drawings which had been neatly ripped out of a sketch pad.

"Sooo….?" Alexander drummed his fingers on his knees. "How old are you, Alucard?" Alucard continued drawing, glancing up from his paper frequently. "I was told that you were a teenaged, but not exactly how old." Alucard responded without letting his pencil stop. "I am 18." He stopped his pencil, looking at Alexander's face for a while, before questioning. "How old are you?" he asked. Alexander chuckled. "I'm 22." Nodding, Alucard returned to his drawing. When Alexander went to get up, Alucard stopped him sharply. "Don't move." He said.

Alexander sat back down, resuming the same position that he had been in before. "What… Are you drawing me or something?"

Alucard chuckled.

"Yes," he responded, glancing up from his paper briefly. He knew that these next few months would be hell for him. When you are gay and are trapped for two months with an extremely sexy 22-year-old Irishman… Life could get complicated.

Hours passed and the only sounds in the room were the sound of their breathing and Alucard's pencil scratching against the paper. Finally, Alucard set his pencil down and he held up his picture, admiring it. "Whew!" he said triumphantly. "I'm glad it turned out well!" Alexander bounced in his seat eagerly. "Let me see," He said trying to peer over the paper.

Alucard handed it to his new bodyguard and he could hear a gasp escape his lips.

Alexander stared at the paper in bewilderment. It looked _exactly_ like him, every line and detail. "Wow!" He said quietly moving his gaze from the picture to Alucard. "This is amazing!" Alucard flushed with pride. "Thank you."

Alexander smirked. "Very good first impression!" Alucard smirked right back. "I tend to be a bit strange like that." Alexander set the sketch pad on his lap. "I have a question for you." Alucard sat up strait. "Ask away," he said, making a gesture with his hand. Alexander leaned in closer, resting his forearms on his knees. "You're 18. Why do you still live with your parents?"

"As soon as I'm done with my senior year, I'm moving out." He replied indifferently. Alexander nodded. "Cool. I was out of the house by 17."

"Really?"

"Yup!" Alexander stood up, looking down at Alucard.

Alucard shuddered. The musky scent of this man in front of him was overly intoxicating. Alexander sat down on the bed next to Alucard, leaning on his knees. "So, tell me more about yourself Alucard. I would love to know about the boy who I am going to be guarding for the next three months. Your parents sounded desperate. You must be a really big problem child, eh?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Alucard's face flushed angrily. "No, I'm not. I'm not much of a popular social butterfly, and people like to shove me around, so I just shove back." Alucard finished by shoving Alexander's shoulder lightly. Alexander nodded slowly. "So… you have no friends?"

Alucard shook his head lightly. "Nope. I used to in my old school, but I was expelled for lighting some kid's hair on fire." Alucard rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous, right?"

Alexander laughed loudly, the deep, velvety voice sending shivers down Alucard's spine. "Absolutely!" Alexander exclaimed. "So why didn't you keep in touch with them after you were expelled?" Alucard waved with an air of uncaring. "I believe in never looking back." Alexander nodded. "I see."

A long silence followed, both of them surprisingly content to just sit in silence and enjoy listening to the Led Zeppelin Alucard had playing in the background. "You like Zeppelin?" Alucard questioned. Alexander rolled his eyes and looked at Alucard haughtily. "Duh."

"Good, I thought I would have to kill you!" Alucard joked. Alexander laughed. "God, I'm starving. Let's go grab a bite to eat. Where do you want to eat at?"

"Mom probably already has dinner cooking."

"I talked to her and she said that it's fine for me to take you out to eat."

Alucard nodded. "Let me grab my wallet and we'll-"

"Nope!" Alexander said loudly. "I'll pay." Alucard shook his head vigorously. "I won't let my new bodyguard pay for me."

Alexander laughed. "If you don't let me pay, I'll tie you up, throw you over my shoulder, and force feed you." Alucard's eyes widened. He finally crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine. But I'm going to pay you back." Alexander rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alexander stood and began striding to the door. "Wait!" Alucard called.

He stopped and looked back worried. "What's wrong?"

Alucard swallowed. "I… Just thought that I'd let you know something seems how I'm going to spend the next three months with you."

"Yes?" Alexander asked.

"I'm gay."

Alexander stood there, unwavering. "And…?" Alucard was stunned. "You… You're not scared? Disgusted?" Alexander rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not as intolerant as you might think. I don't mind a nice male specimen when I see one."

Alucard stood there frozen in place. He wasn't alone.

"Boo!" Alexander shouted. Alucard jumped. "Did I scare you? Oops. Now let's go!"


End file.
